User talk:Inyuyasha42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Sorry but No. I hate RPs that have more than two people--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 02:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure Ya I wouldn't mind but I will tell you that on your Itakue Yamaki I would suggest to clean up the grammar a bit :P. Ya I need to finish Zancrow Kyuketsuki first. GunzOfWolfz 20:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Basically what i mean is put capitals after full stops in all of your subjects and spell check the whole Article. I will tell you once i have completed Zancrow as he is very detailed. GunzOfWolfz 21:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have been in Spain for a week so i couldnt reply but have you started the rp if so can you give me the link and i will add to it when i have finished my char and when i can Cheers GunzOfWolfz 18:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) My character has got some weaknesses which i am going to put on him but he taking bloody ages because he is going to become my most detailed character you could try and put up abilities for your Itakue in bANKAI as i have noticed that he hasnt got any abilities for bankai. Thanks for waiting probably be another few days, i working non stop presently.GunzOfWolfz 15:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey again well the rp is for fun and plus i dont auto hit so you can easily dodge as the move only goes in a straight line. :P we see how it turns out. GunzOfWolfz 20:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Good to see that your pumped. About the storyline you can if ya want but its going to be about my Sizaeon Clan invading so yeah if ya want :P GunzOfWolfz 18:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry about taking so long thing is i have to do shikai then his other shikai then his bankai and other stuff but i do other stuff later, if need be i will only use shikai for battle. To make it quicker.:P GunzOfWolfz 19:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Nah too late for me i getting tired coz of working hard. We can start maybe late tomorrow like 8 i should be done by then. GunzOfWolfz 21:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rp Hey, I totally would, but this is a replacement account, and I havent really worked out things with the admins regarding my old characters, nor have I made any new ones, sorry! D: Lord Iza 18:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I will be sure to hit ya up :) Lord Iza 19:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: RP Hi there! I see you tried to do RPs with other users because you're new and you want to learn how to improve your articles. I don't make co-op articles with users that much because I have a work policy: I only imagine my characters fighting and on a more daily basis and not much with a story. Later, I would like to make a story but I'd have to abandom most of my current characters. I imagine their movesets and attacks in the majority. I'm sorry I can't do it but if you check I've refused some other requests. If you don't mind, I can polish some articles and make them more tidy. 'Till nxt time! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 21:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Also, when you make a Visored (that's how you spell it), DON'T say that he improves to the point he's like an Arrancar, because Arrancars are not exactly stronger than the others. Just say he is stronger than before and don't give that many examples, like "Dodge and redirects, protecting his friends". It's just unnecessary. OK? Itakue should be from the 2nd Divison. You messed up the Squads. The 2nd Division is the one of the assasination experts. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 21:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I've been working in your articles and I notice you copy and paste EVERY SINGLE ABILITY! It's SO easy to understand because when you're the one who writes you make some spelling errors, but in the copied it's everything perfect and it's a big text. Don't do that because it's just making a character from the anime with a different picture and history. JUst so you know, I'm helping alot. I stopped my projects because I might take advantage from some of your articles. I'm like a kind of mentor. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 10:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hey Thanks for showing interest in my story arc but it's more of a solo story that I'm working on. Sorry. Northstar1012 15:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Bount You're most welcome. Your apology is accepted and if you need any help, feel free to let me know. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Character help Dear Inyuyasha42, I'm finding a lack of help and plenty of criticism. IS there any way you have enough experience to help tweak my character, Daisuke Hayate, so that he fits into the site better? He's a Ichigo Pre-Bankai base, as in when he's rescuing Rukia and took out Lieutenants with his bare hands, but this guy wouldn't have a Bankai. Is there any help you can give me? Sincerely, Mangetsu20 I would and thank you I would really appreciate it, 42 *lols* I need to interact and do SOMETHING on this site anyways...It'll probably help me get notice by the Admins so they're not looking down on me either. XP Should I type in History on my sheet? I've already put in the Personality bit, and I just don't know how to do a history since its probably abstract compared to the rest of the sites events...XP Yeah, I'm reading him up, pretty cool character...:) I've just updated the History for Daisuke...can you have a look and see if I need to make any changes? Thanks :) I've Roleplayed for about over a year, and I'm a decent writer myself, so if I put effort into it, I can do pretty well. Fanfiction.net itself has been great to help my RP skills and Writing skills as a whole, so yeah :D I added Quotes too, so now I just add his Appearance in both Gigai and in Uniform? FINISHED! XD I added appearance! Sweet! XD I hope I can get in on other stuff too...:) Roleplays Query How do I make a Roleplay? O_o BRB, I'll post one up in a bit :) Yo! I made the RP! Its called, "Mangetsu 20 and Inyuyasha42's Roleplay" Sorry Sorry but no thank you, I am pretty busy with my "Worlds End Arc" with my character Sū as well as dealing with the hurricane in real life so I may even lose internet or power soon so i'm trying to finish as much as possible before this gets worse. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 03:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RP Hmmm, I'm very sorry but I think that I could not, being busy with other stuffs and based on my personal experiences, I never really finished an RP with someone. Will message you again if I can. Regards, The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 14:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If you want but Masanori Kawahiru is my only rp character I want to use right now.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not tonight though I will make it tomorrow I am a college student and I need to study. Also read the article Philosophy, for his zanpakuto is of this kind of power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Plot What characters do you want to use, besides the obvious? So are we going to fight Quincy? I'd think that would be interesting if that was part of this Roleplay...should we make it part of the timeline my character is in, or what? Sounds epic! XD So my ONLY character, Daisuke Hayate, will be fighting Quincy and you're Soul Reaper will be fighting him as well? What timeline is the site on currently? *wishes to update Daisuke* Okay! Sweet...I can add it as part of the history your character is in, and they can even be acquaintences or friends...we can have like our own Fanfic plots or whatever :3 Okay, so you have your Quincy and Soul Reaper in this battle, should I have a NPC battling the Soul Reaper or should I create another character for that? :I Okay, sounds good. :) When do you want to start this? I have to log off... RE:Rp Sorry but I'm busy with my characters progress. --sheo 05:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Back and ready to Roleplay! That sounds cool...since this Roleplay sounds more of a battle Roleplay, it would be great if they fought, the Quincy and Soul Reapers, then the Espada comes down and attacks them for whatever reason, and they have to team up, or something....